


The Maddest House and Prequels by Busaikko [Podfic]

by busaikko, greeniron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Halloween 1981, Sirius Black finds himself raising Harry, with the assistance of Remus, in a world where Voldemort never disappears for 11 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maddest House and Prequels by Busaikko [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Maddest House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72733) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 
  * Inspired by [Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83507) by Busaikko. 
  * Inspired by [Seduction (the Mrs. Lupin Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83510) by Busaikko. 
  * Inspired by [Consider the Locust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83513) by Busaikko. 



 

 **Reader's Notes:** This began because I wanted to read the prequels to Busaikko's Maddest House. There is already an excellent reading of _Maddest House_ by [randomicicle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443965) but once I recorded the prequels I felt impelled to complete the set for myself. Maddest House is a witty and loving story of Sirius growing into his role as Harry's father and Remus' partner. I also find it a satisfying alternative to some of the themes in the last Harry Potter books.

 **Summary:** After the events of Halloween 1981, Sirius Black finds himself raising Harry, with the assistance of Remus, in a world where Voldemort never disappears for 11 years.

 **Themes:** Fix-It Fic

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014111803.zip) [296.8 MB, 04:38:25]  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014111808.zip) [257.2 MB, 04:38:25]

[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014111802.zip) [79.7 MB, 01:20:00]  The pod book contains the following three stories:

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014111805.zip) [32.2 MB, 00:32:58]

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014111804.zip) [20.8 MB, 00:18:46]

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014111801.zip) [27.9 MB, 00:28:16]


End file.
